


5 Veces que el Fanfiction Hizo Sonrojar a Bruce (+1 Vez que lo Hizo Sonreír)

by Latexohpo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Ajeno Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner sonrojado, Clint Barton & Tony Stark amistad, Clint Barton es una pequeña mierda, Crack tratado con seriedad, Humor, M/M, Mención de Thorki, Pelusa, Personajes leyendo fanfiction, Romántico Thor, Thor dice que todas tus ships son válidas, Thor no es estúpido, Tony Stark es una pequeña mierda, Traducción al español, leve daño/consuelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latexohpo/pseuds/Latexohpo
Summary: Los Vengadores descubren el fanfiction. Tony y Clint piensan que es gracioso. Bruce está secretamente molesto porque GammaHammer no es canon… Todavía.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	5 Veces que el Fanfiction Hizo Sonrojar a Bruce (+1 Vez que lo Hizo Sonreír)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Fanfiction Made Bruce Blush (+1 Time it Made Him Smile)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079400) by [Blizzard_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire). 
  * A translation of [5 Times Fanfiction Made Bruce Blush (+1 Time it Made Him Smile)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079400) by [Blizzard_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire). 



> Traducción del magnífico Fic de Blizzard_Fire: 5 Times Fanfiction Made Bruce Blush (+1 Time it Made Him Smile)

**5 Veces que el Fanfiction hizo sonrojar a Bruce (+1 vez que lo hizo sonreír)**

**Autora:** Blizzard_Fire

**Traducción:** LatexoHPo

**Resumen:** Los Vengadores descubren el fanfiction. Tony y Clint piensan que es gracioso. Bruce está secretamente molesto porque GammaHammer no es canon… _Todavía_.

* * *

  


**1**

Bruce debió saber que habría problemas cuando escuchó a Tony reír.

Pasó resueltamente por la sala comunal sin mirar y rebuscó en la alacena buscando una taza. Si no era una emergencia que amenazara al mundo no estaba interesado hasta que hubiera tomado su café. Después de una noche en el laboratorio ya se sentía como la muerte.

—Muy bien, voy a caer— dijo Clint, enderezándose de la nevera—. ¿De qué te estás riendo?

—Arte— respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

Bruce sacó la taza que Peter le había regalado para su cumpleaños, que decía: “Confía en mí, soy un Físico Nuclear”. Sofocando un bostezo, se sirvió una dosis humeante de la cafetera y se la bebió de un solo golpe (pequeña ventaja de Hulk: era impermeable a las bebidas hirviendo). Luego se sirvió otra taza.

—¿Quiero saberlo?— preguntó.

Cuando finalmente miró, vio a Clint y a Tony acurrucados juntos en el sofá, sonriendo a la tablet del segundo.

—Tenemos que enviar esto a todos— dijo Clint alegremente—. Steve va a _alucinar_.

Bruce se acercó y se detuvo frente a ellos.

—No me gusta cómo suena lo que sea que estén planeando.

Tony levantó la vista y lo miró con seriedad.

—Bruce, necesitas ver esto—. Dio unas palmaditas en el asiento libre a su lado—. Echa un vistazo.

Con un suspiro interno, Bruce se sentó y la tablet fue puesta en sus manos. Escaneó la página web que estaba llena de texto. _“Tony levantó una ceja sugestivamente. —Esa no es la única razón por la que me llaman Iron Man— dijo con un guiño antes de desabrochar la bragueta de Steve y tomar su hinchada y rosada…”_

—Um, está bien. ¿Qué es esto?

Intentó devolver el aparato a Tony, quien no hizo ningún intento por recibirlo.

—¿Qué dije acerca de entregarme cosas?— exclamó, pero había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos— Es fanfiction.

Bruce lo miró fijamente.

—Fanfiction.

Clint se inclinó y le quitó la tablet.

—Es algo moderno, Doc., no lo entenderías.

—Sé lo que es fanfiction— se defendió y tomó un largo sorbo de café, debatiéndose si servirse una tercera taza después de esto—. ¿Por qué la gente escribe sobre ti?

—Escriben sobre todos nosotros en realidad— se echó a reír Clint—. Oh, Dios mío, Tony se folla a _todos_.

—¿Por qué no sería yo la estrella? Quiero decir, mírame— presumió Tony abriendo los brazos con modestia.

—¿Dónde están las historias donde _yo soy_ un dios del sexo?

—Sigue desplazándote, Legolas.

Clint lo hizo.

—Tony y Steve, Steve y Thor, Thor y Bruce…

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—¿La gente escribe historias sobre Thor y yo?

—Deberías leerlo, es bastante popular. Resulta que mucha gente quiere saber qué hay debajo de la bata de laboratorio— guiñó un ojo Tony en respuesta al sonrojo de Bruce—. Oh, no te preocupes, todo es muy complementario. Excepto quizás por aquellos en los que Hulk divide a Thor por la mitad, de una _manera divertida_.

Bruce se sintió enfermo.

Clint se rió entre dientes.

—Ooh, también hay fics de orgías. ¿Por qué nunca hemos hecho eso después de una batalla? Dios, hay mucho aquí— le sonrió a Tony como un niño en Nochebuena—. ¿Qué haremos con esta nueva información?

—Creo que sería prudente compartirlo con el equipo. Asegurarnos de que todos estén extremadamente informados y comprendan cuánto los aprecia el público en general. Y, por supuesto, se proporcionarán ejemplos.

Bruce se levantó para hacerse esa tercera taza de café.

* * *

**2**

  


Fiel a su palabra, Tony envió correos electrónicos esa tarde, con el título **IMPORTANTE: LEER AHORA**. Bruce había abierto el suyo (en contra de su mejor juicio) y se enfrentó a extractos de algunas escenas de sexo _muy_ vívidas; Tony lo inclinó en el laboratorio, Nat lo ató y azotó, Clint le dijo que se arrodillara… simplemente el hojearlo provocó que su rostro se calentara.

Había uno de él y Thor también. Su estómago dio un vuelco de una manera bastante desagradable y su corazón latió un poco más rápido mientras leía:

“ _La cabeza de Thor se echó hacía atrás, sus mechones dorados se arrastraron sobre la almohada como rayos de sol. Sus labios rosados se separaron en un suspiro y le sonrió al hombre que estaba encima de él. El hombre que amaba, con hambre._

_—No estoy seguro de cómo no te había notado antes._

_Hulk le devolvió la sonrisa, su enorme polla enterrada en el apretado culo del dios…_ ”

Bruce borró el correo y se apresuró a regresar a su habitación para practicar ejercicios de respiración profunda. No era justo, siguió pensando, pero se negó a explicarse exactamente el _cómo_ no era justo.

Entonces Fury los convocó a todos a una reunión.

—Creo que todos saben por qué están aquí— dijo mirando a cada uno con su único ojo.

—¿Entonces recibieron mi correo electrónico?— sonrió Tony a todos.

Steve asintió secamente, con la mandíbula apretada. Nat puso los ojos en blanco. Clint sonrió y se recostó en su asiento. Thor miró a su alrededor sin comprender.

—¿Qué correo electrónico?

Fury se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando sus manos.

—Stark y Barton…

—Equipo IronHawk para ti, Director— interrumpió Tony. Clint se inclinó para saludarlo con el puño.

Fury continuó como si no hubiera escuchado.

—Parecen pensar que fue una buena idea enviar un correo con fanfiction sexual a todos los miembros de los Vengadores. Incluyéndome a mí, Hill y Coulson.

Thor sacó su teléfono, lo encendió y se desplazó por sus correos. Sus ojos se abrieron más conforme leía. Bruce se hundió un poco más en su silla. Si las historias escritas sobre él habían sido malas, quién sabía lo que habían hecho sobre Thor.

—No me gusta que me engañen. Así que les agradezco por llamar mi atención sobre esto—. Fury se levantó y comenzó a caminar con las manos en la espalda—. Y creo que sería beneficioso si… reconociéramos esto. Quizá incluso alentarlo.

—¿Disculpe?— parpadeó Steve.

—Los Vengadores han recibido mucha mala prensa desde que hicieron estallar la ciudad hace unos meses. Esta es una oportunidad ideal para ayudar a contrarrestar eso.

Clint bostezó y se estiró como un gato.

—Claro, estoy adentro. ¿Algún arrendatario?— le guiño un ojo a Bruce— Oye, bebé, ¿quieres hacer canon el HulkEye?

Debajo de la mesa, el puño de Bruce se apretó.

—No voy a difundir rumores falsos solo para satisfacer las fantasías de alguien— espetó—. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer aquí.

A su lado, Steve extendió una mano.

— _Gracias_ , Bruce. Director, no veo cómo esto ayudará a alguien…

—Nadie dijo nada sobre fingir una relación, Capitán. Solo digo que si tuviéramos que reconocerlo públicamente con un guiño y una sonrisa…

—Ambas son cosas que no puedes hacer— levantó una mano Tony.

—...Entonces podría renovar algo de apoyo para lo que estamos haciendo— siguió Fury mirando a Bruce—. Así que a la gente le gusta escribir historias donde te vuelves grande, verde y cachondo. ¿Y qué? Es mejor que las noticias sobre que Hulk es un monstruo sin sentido, ¿cierto?

Bruce tragó saliva y se lamió los labios reflexivamente. Su puño se apretó aún más debajo de la mesa.

—Es estúpido— murmuró.

Tony se encogió de hombros y giró una pluma entre sus dedos.

—A mi modo de ver, somos un equipo de pateatraseros sexys e irresistibles— ladeó la cabeza—, como un plus, Cap, ¿por qué no tomar ventaja de eso?

—Deja de fingir que fue idea tuya— le señaló Fury—. Pero sí. Quiero a todos a bordo con esto.

Thor guardó su teléfono frunciendo el ceño.

—Ciertamente tienen una vívida imaginación. ¿Por qué hay tantas historias sobre mi hermano y yo fornicando?

Fue el turno de Steve de sonrojarse.

—Me alegra que veas el problema aquí. Thor, apóyanos en esto. No puedo creer incluso que tengamos esta conversación.

Pero Thor simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Contar tales historias no las hace verdaderas. Dejemos que la gente de Midgard teja sus historias de libertinaje. Estoy seguro de que Loki se sentiría halagado.

Tony sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Han oído al hombre! Muy bien, organizaré una conferencia de prensa. No se preocupen, les enviaré mucho material de lectura.

Mientras todos continuaban discutiendo y Steve y Tony comenzaron otra pelea verbal, Bruce miró hacia la mesa y se obligó a respirar profundamente. Era humillante. No, era…

Una mano se curvó sobre su puño cerrado.

—Bruce— dijo Thor suavemente—, está bien. Son solo historias.

Ese era precisamente el problema, pensó Bruce infelizmente, pero cerró los ojos hasta que su respiración fue más suave. Podrían ir a una conferencia de prensa, burlarse entre ellos y luego todo se desvanecería. Fury tenía razón, había soportado mucha mala prensa antes. Esto no era nada en comparación.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sintió más tranquilo y Thor soltó su mano para unirse a la discusión.

—Bruce ha estado enamorado de Thor durante meses— dijo Clint casualmente—. Nunca se le ocurrió que sus sentimientos podrían ser recíprocos.

Bruce levantó la vista en estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

A su lado, Thor se había quedado muy quieto.

Clint miraba su teléfono.

—Ooh, ambos van de campamento durante una tormenta. Calificado como _M_ — sonrió—, No puedo esperar a ver lo que pasa después.

Bruce no le dio tiempo a Fury para detenerlo antes de que saliera del lugar.

* * *

**3**

  


—¿Podrías haberlo puesto más denso?— preguntó Nat girando los ojos mientras se acomodaba en la parte trasera de la limusina.

—Me gusta darle a la gente lo que quiere— respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

Bruce miró fijamente por la ventana de cristal tintado mientras se alejaban. Se sentía demasiado acalorado con ese traje, y ser bombardeado con preguntas sobre el otro tipo siempre lo dejaba agotado y fastidiado. Pero sobre todo enojado.

“— _Claro, el grandote es genial en batalla, ¿pero conocen a Brucie? La mejor mente en cualquier lugar, a menos que esté yo también allí, por supuesto._ ” Había dicho Tony echando un brazo sobre sus hombros y guiñando un ojo a las cámaras. “— _Tengo que estar cerca de mi Science Bro”_.

Los medios se lo habían _tragado_.

Internet se volvería loco con el reconocimiento… y luego probablemente especularían si él y Tony eran más que amigos. Bruce sabía a ciencia cierta que Tony estaba dedicado a Pepper y no tenía ningún interés en estar con nadie más, pero los periódicos no.

Incluso Nat lo había aceptado, sonriendo con recato en su apretado vestido rojo cuando mencionó lo mucho que ella y Steve se habían acercado últimamente. Clint había insinuado que salvar el mundo creó amistades muy fuertes… codazo, guiño.

Como sea.

Miró al hombre sentado frente a él. Thor parecía incómodo con traje y corbata, su largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. La camisa que le habían dado era demasiado pequeña, la tela se tensaba sobre su ancho pecho. Y los pantalones…

Thor levantó la cabeza y lo sorprendió mirándolo. Bruce tragó saliva y rápidamente volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Quieren saber lo que aprendí hoy?— dijo Clint, su corbata ya deshecha y colgando suelta sobre sus hombros— También tienen nombres de ships para tríos. Adivinen cómo llaman a Tony, Steve y Bruce.

—Ilumínanos— suspiró Steve.

—¡Stark Spangled Banner!— sonrió— Vamos, es bastante inteligente.

Nat le quitó la corbata de los hombros y practicó hacer nudos con ella.

—¿Te masturbas leyendo historias sobre ti, Barton?

—Bueno, leí uno en el que disparé a un blanco de tiro con arco con mi esperma. Hombre, si pudiera hacer eso no estaría haciendo este trabajo, déjame decirte.

A pesar de sí mismo, Bruce tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. Al menos todos apreciaban lo tonto que era todo. Levantó la vista y vio a Thor mirándolo.

—Dime Clint— dijo el dios inocentemente—, ¿cómo se llama el nombre ship de Bruce y yo?

—GammaHammer— dijo Tony inmediatamente—. Cuando no estoy follando con Bruce, usualmente es Thor. Lo pasan mucho por alto.

—Me alegra que hayas estudiado la dinámica— dijo Bruce apretando los dientes.

—Me gusta el nombre— sonrió Thor con los ojos azules brillando—. ¿Hay mucho de eso?

—Amigo— se levantó Clint y empujó a Steve para sentarse a su lado y mostrarle su teléfono—, podrías llenar una biblioteca. ¡Este tiene trescientas mil palabras! ¡Son tres libros!

Thor frunció el ceño al teléfono.

—No entiendo estas etiquetas. ¿Qué es frottage?

Tony se animó y abrió la boca. Natasha lo señaló con un dedo.

—No lo corrompas.

Entonces Clint miró a Bruce con alegría.

—Aquí hay una buena. Se llama “ _Cómo se metió Thor dentro de Bruce Banner, y no de la manera divertida”_ — levantó el teléfono y leyó el resumen:— “ _Bruce y Thor intercambian cuerpos y solo hay una forma de cambiar de nuevo. Pero es solo sexo mágico platónico, ¿verdad? En el que Thor es el rey de las señales mixtas y Bruce un rol de canela ajeno”_. Parece bastante tórrido.

—Clint— dijo Bruce en voz baja y todos lo miraron—. Si lees una sola palabra de eso en voz alta, saldrás de aquí y caminarás a casa. Probablemente con muletas.

Clint abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, luego guardó apresuradamente su teléfono.

—Recibido, Doc.

Con las mejillas en llamas, Bruce miró la ventana y no dijo nada durante el resto del viaje a casa.

* * *

**4**

  


Todo el asunto del fandom era estúpido. Bruce no había ocultado que lo desaprobaba.

Nadie necesitaba saber que había leído todos los correos que Tony y Clint le habían enviado. Y también hizo algunas investigaciones propias. Había comenzado como una cosa tipo “conoce a tu enemigo”. Si la prensa iba a criticarlo, quería estar informado (y tal vez aprendería a no sonrojarse ante la primera mención de Brutasha o American Pi o lo que fuera). Así que se desplazó a través de varias etiquetas diferentes e intentó entender qué era exactamente lo que la gente captaba.

Por supuesto, había millones de historias sobre Tony y Steve. Los Vengadores carismáticos y convencionalmente atractivos obtuvieron la mayor atención, claro. Pero se sorprendió al ver que un número decente era sobre él.

Principalmente siendo follado por Tony.

—No es exacto— se quejó, sacando el material ofensivo de la pantalla.

Podía entender la inclusión de los demás, ¿pero por qué él? Probablemente todos habían fantaseado con Thor desnudo, _por ejemplo_ , ¿pero con él? Por lo general, la gente lo miraba y solo veía a Hulk. Y si no estuviera Hulk, era… bueno, bastante normal para mirar.

Mmh, ThorBruce era bastante popular, en realidad. Algo de eso estaba… realmente bien escrito. Hablando objetivamente.

Echó un vistazo a algunos, sacándolos de la pantalla cuando terminó. Encontró una par que podría haber hecho sonrojar incluso a Tony. Pero la mayoría de ellos eran en realidad muy gentiles: Thor consolándolo después de una salida de Hulk, o haciendo tormentas eléctricas para él, o él mismo confesando sus sentimientos en un universo alterno donde no había Hulk o super poderes divinos… provocó que algo doliera profundamente en su pecho.

—Tal vez deberías decírselo.

Bruce dio un bote sobresaltado. Nat estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el banco de trabajo frente a él, como si hubiera estado allí todo ese tiempo. Llevaba una camiseta holgada y jeans, y sus pies descalzos. Tenía una expresión demasiado conocedora.

Y maldita sea, él se había ruborizado otra vez.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?— tartamudeó.

Ella sonrió.

—Decirle a Tony. Que te está molestando. Quizás entonces deje de hacerlo.

—Oh. Uh, sí— balbuceó de nuevo Bruce, sacando el último fic de la pantalla con culpabilidad—. No, está bien. He tratado con suficiente mala prensa, en todo caso debería sentirme halagado.

Los ojos de Nat se encontraron con los suyos sin pestañear.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Has estado aquí abajo durante horas— se deslizó del banco de trabajo—. La cena estará lista en cinco. Ven a alimentar ese gran cerebro tuyo—. Antes de que él pudiera encontrar una excusa, ella estaba saliendo del laboratorio—. Sin peros, Banner.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había marchado, Bruce dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando se giró para recoger sus cosas vio la enorme pizarra digital que flotaba junto a la pared. Resultó que después de todo movió la página hacia la derecha, no la cerró. Simplemente la movió a la pantalla más grande.

Miró horrorizado las treinta y siete pestañas abiertas de fanfiction sexual y sensual sobre ThorBruce. Nat seguramente lo vio en el momento en el que entró.

—Mierda—. Se quitó las gafas y se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría mantener esto en secreto?

* * *

**5**

  


— _Está bien, ¿todos en posición?_ —. La voz de Tony era clara como el cristal a través del auricular de Bruce.

— _Confirmado_ — dijo Steve.

— _Sí_ — dijo Thor.

— _Aquí_ — dijo Natasha.

— _Sip_ — dijo Clint.

—Estoy listo—. Bruce sorbió de su taza de té y se acomodó las gafas, luego giró en su silla para examinar todas las pantallas—. Tengo cámaras, firmas de calor, todo. La primera ola viene hacia ustedes desde el este, tienen tal vez dos minutos.

— _¿Cuál es nuestra estrategia?_ — preguntó Natasha.

Steve comenzó a decir algo, pero Tony entró antes.

— _Estoy pensando que Thor y yo vayamos primero y los golpeamos con un ThunderIron serio. Entonces Steve y Nat acaban con lo que queda al estilo Romanogers._

Hubo un silencio desconcertado de cinco segundos en los que Bruce puso silenciosamente sus manos en la cabeza.

— _No entiendo_ — dijo Steve, aunque sonaba como si tuviera una idea y no estaba contento con eso.

— _Oye, ¿por qué no estoy emparejado con nadie?_ — se quejó Clint.

— _Bien, tienes a Nat. Clintasha. ¿Contento?_

— _Ew, ¡no amigo! Ya hablamos de esto. BlackEye suena mucho mejor._

— _Chicos, ¿podríamos concentrarnos?_ — dijo Natasha fríamente—. _Bruce, ¿cómo nos va?_

Bruce volvió su mirada a los monitores.

—Sin cambios, aún hacia el este. Espera, no, hay otro grupo que viene del oeste. Movimiento de tenaza. Tengo muchas firmas de calor pero nada demasiado grande.

— _Está bien, nueva estrategia_ — dijo Steve—. T _ony y Nat tomen la ola este. Clint y yo tomaremos el oeste. Y…_

— _Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que quieres a IronWidow en el este y a AmericaHawk en el oeste?_ — interrumpió Tony.

— _Eso no es muy justo, Cap_ — se escuchó la sonrisa en la voz de Clint—. _Ahora Thor no tiene pareja. Lo pondrás triste._

Thor se rió entre dientes.

— _Puedo ser emparejado con Bruce. Trabajamos bien juntos. O eso he leído._

Bruce se atragantó con el té.

— _¡Diablos, sí amigo! ¡Pongamos un poco de GammaHammer en esta mierda!_ — gritó Clint.

— _¿Pueden todos ENFOCARSE!_ — el grito de Steve en realidad hizo que Bruce se estremeciera y alejara su oreja— _Thor tomará la vista aérea y protegerá el área central. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra sobre nombres de ships. Estamos aquí para salvar el mundo y hacer nuestro trabajo, ¿así que pueden todos mantener sus mentes en el campo de batalla y fuera de la cuneta hasta que terminemos?_

Hubo un momento de calma, en el que Bruce intentó controlar su sonrojo y se frotó la mancha de té en su camisa.

La explosión retumbó a través del auricular.

— _Guardaré mi_ angustia _para después del golpe_ — exclamó Tony— _¡Advertencia de_ violencia explícita _entrando!_

Bruce suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

Tres horas después la situación se había ido al carajo y Steve había declarado un código verde. Hulk ayudó a cambiar el rumbo de la batalla, o al menos eso fue lo que Thor dijo cuando despertó en la litera del Quinjet.

—Luchó admirablemente— le dijo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la pelea—. Es una pena que no pudieras verlo.

—Sí. Realmente lamento haberme perdido eso— respondió Bruce frotándose la cara con cansancio y la encontró manchada de polvo y tierra. Alguien le había puesto los pantalones de emergencia y le había echado una manta encima. Le dolía el estómago, tenía náuseas y se sentía un poco borracho. Regresar de Hulk siempre causaba una loca oleada de endorfinas.

La mano de Thor acarició su cabello. Bruce levantó la mirada agotado para encontrarlo recogiendo trozos de escombros.

—Tu gran amigo decidió familiarizarse con algunos edificios en el camino— dijo con una suave sonrisa. Había un corte en su mejilla.

Sin mucha conciencia, Bruce extendió la mano para trazar el borde del corte con el dedo.

—Te hace ver muy guapo— murmuró. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando alguien resopló.

—Déjalo en paz, Clint— murmuró Steve—. Ha tenido un día difícil.

Bruce retiró la mano y se incorporó para ver a los otros Vengadores sentados a lo largo de la pared opuesta, luciendo cansados. Clint estaba un poco avergonzado.

—¿Hice daño a alguien?— preguntó.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo a los malos. Y se lo merecían—. Seguía teniendo la armadura, menos el casco—. ¿Quién quiere comer pizza? Quiero pizza, todos los complementos. Joder, conseguiré que Jarvis ordene todo. ¿Quieres pizza?

—Podría comer pizza— admitió Bruce sonriendo y recostándose.

Thor volvió a poner la manta sobre él y continuó acariciando su cabello. Bruce lanzó un suspiro de felicidad; cerró los ojos y rezó para que Thor nunca, nunca se detuviera. Eso era celestial. Realmente deseaba que los otros no estuvieran allí porque estaba en peligro de decir algo realmente estúpido.

—Se siente bien— susurró.

Pero Thor simplemente se rió y continuó.

—¿Cómo llaman a esto los Midgardianos? ¿Dañar y consolar?

Natasha gimió. Había una sonrisa en la voz de Tony cuando habló.

—Dolor/Consuelo. ¿Ven? incluso Thor lo entiende. ¿Saben? Hay un montón de fanfiction donde no _nos calentamos_ y nos cuidamos unos a otros y nos sentamos a comer donas. En realidad es bastante agradable. Aunque muchos de los buenos también involucran a alguien a quien llenar el trasero. Steve, si me golpeas no recibirás pizza.

—Entonces deja de convertir todo en un maldito fanfiction. El hecho de que Fury lo apruebe no significa que yo también.

—De verdad me amas. Diez mil historias pedregosas sugieren que me amas _mucho_ —. El movimiento de cejas que acompañaba la voz de Tony era casi audible.

—Ni siquiera si viviera por un millón de años.

—Oye, no me des bashing.

Bruce desconectó las disputas y flotó en una satisfacción de ensueño. Thor estaba con él. Thor lo estaba tocando y cuidándolo y era todo lo que su pequeño y cauteloso corazón quería…

—Te amo…— murmuró, luego el hielo atravesó su corazón—. Quiero decir, amo esto. Me gusta esto—. Abrió los ojos cuando la mano de Thor se detuvo.

Thor seguía sonriendo, aunque sus cejas se habían levantado con diversión. Los demás seguían discutiendo, gracias a Dios no lo habían escuchado.

—Me alegra oírlo— dijo el rubio suavemente, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar brevemente la mejilla de Bruce—. Descansa un poco, mi amigo. Mantendré a los demás fuera de problemas.

Bruce obedeció, aunque una pequeña parte de él se rompió por el uso de la palabra “amigo” en Thor.

* * *

**+1**

  


Bruce no estaba evitando a Thor.

De acuerdo, tal vez un poco.

Comenzó a trabajar en el laboratorio aún más de lo habitual, solo iba a comer o a dormir (y a veces eso tampoco). Thor no había mencionado su desliz borracho, todo un caballero, pero algo había cambiado en la manera en que Thor lo miraba. Tan pronto como Bruce entraba, reconocería su presencia con una gran sonrisa y luego se volvería inusualmente callado.

Clint había enviado otro correo explicando lo que era la Pelusa y brindando ejemplos útiles. Bruce lo había borrado de inmediato. Todo era sal en las heridas que no debería tener en primer lugar.

Bruce preparó otro experimento de Química. Luego ordenó su espacio de trabajo y despachó media docena de tazas de café.

Y luego revisó su teléfono.

Un nuevo correo electrónico. De Thor.

El estómago de Bruce se sacudió. Thor nunca le enviaba correos electrónicos. Ni siquiera mensajes de texto.

No había un mensaje, solo un enlace. A un sitio web familiar.

—Tú no— gruñó, haciendo clic de todos modos. Se llamaba “Una Oda al Científico”.

“ _Thor no era bueno con las palabras. Era bueno en muchas cosas, porque era un dios. Y guapo también. Había luchado contra ejércitos de gigantes de hielo con solo su martillo y su increíble fuerza Asgardiana, pero Thor se estaba desviando._

_Desde que se había unido a los Vengadores, Thor sintió que había encontrado una familia. Tony era inteligente, Steve noble, Clint ingenioso y Natasha amable._

_Y luego estaba Bruce._

_Al principio, Thor no sabía qué hacer con el callado científico. Pero con el tiempo se unieron en los desayunos fritos midgardianos y las noches tranquilas viendo documentales del espacio. Bruce era tranquilo, pensativo y de carácter fuerte. Era un hombre de ciencia en una habitación llena de guerreros, y la gente a menudo parecía subestimarlo._

_Thor se preocupaba mucho por Bruce, como lo hacía con todos sus amigos. Bruce siempre encontraba el tiempo para explicarle las cosas, se aseguraba de hacerlo sentir incluido cuando Tony hacía una referencia oscura de la cultura pop midgardiana, o cuando Fury le dio un teléfono y no tenía idea de cómo usarlo (¡desde entonces Thor ha aprendido a tomar increíbles selfies!)._

La boca de Bruce se había secado. Esto era demasiado específico para ser ficción. Su mano tembló ligeramente mientras se desplazaba hacia abajo.

_Y luego Thor comenzó a notar todo tipo de cosas sobre Bruce que no había visto antes. A Thor le encantaba verlo en el laboratorio, sus inteligentes dedos manipulaban pantallas y garabateaban notas. Le encantaba la suave sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios cuando contaba una historia. Amaba sus amables ojos marrones y sus rizos descuidados. Pero, sobre todo, Thor amaba el alma firme de Bruce._

_Quizás algún día se lo diría. Tal vez Bruce ya lo sabía. Thor se contentaba con tenerlo como amigo. Pero si el científico deseaba lo contrario, solo necesitaba preguntar. De cualquier manera, Thor estaba feliz de disfrutar su compañía_.”

Cuando Bruce terminó de leer, su corazón estaba martillando. La historia había sido publicada hoy. El correo electrónico tenía dos horas de haber sido enviado.

—JARVIS— dijo temblorosamente, quitándose las gafas—, ¿dónde está Thor?

— _Está en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo_.

Bruce metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y salió rápidamente del laboratorio, su experimento completamente olvidado.

Thor estaba efectivamente en la cocina, batiendo vigorosamente algo en un tazón.

—¡Bruce!— sonrió con esa amplia sonrisa de nuevo— Estoy haciendo panqueques. Bueno, Buzfedd me está ayudando. ¿Tienes hambre?

Con las palabras atrapadas en su garganta, Bruce asintió.

—Bien, bien— dijo Thor mirando hacia abajo y batió un poco más fuerte, un ceño fruncido arrugó su frente y hubo un silencio incómodo de nuevo—. Escuché que Tony hace buenos panqueques. No es que él los haga porque tiene sus máquinas que lo hacen por él, pero Nat me dijo que sí. Clint odia los panqueques, y al principio no podía creer…

—La historia que me enviaste— interrumpió Bruce caminando hacia él lentamente—. Un poco diferente a lo que Tony nos ha estado enviando.

Thor dejó de batir. Sus hombros cayeron.

—Pensé que deberías ver ambos lados del… del fandom—. Sus brillantes ojos azules se alzaron vacilantes para mirarlo—. ¿Te gustó?

Bruce lo besó.

Thor hizo un sorprendido sonido de “Mh” antes de besarlo ansiosamente. Sus labios eran cálidos y dulces; claramente había estado “probando” el jarabe de arce mientras trabajaba.

Entonces Thor se inclinó demasiado y la masa fría de panqueques cayó por el frente de Bruce.

—Oh, lo siento…— se disculpó y puso el tazón a un lado mientras buscaba papel de cocina.

—Está bien— sonrió Bruce, pero no se quejó cuando Thor le pasó un brazo por la cintura para poder tocar su camisa—. No puedo creer que hayas escrito fanfiction sobre mí.

—Las odas son una parte antigua del cortejo Asgardiano— dijo Thor indignado—. Simplemente… le di al mío un giro Midgardiano. Encontré muchas de las otras historias que faltan. ¿Cuál es la frase? ¿”Escribe lo que quieras leer”?— se frotó la nuca, repentinamente tímido—. Puede que no seas la estrella de la historia de todos…—, presionó un beso (ligeramente pegajoso) en la frente de Bruce—... pero tú eres mi estrella.

Algo cálido floreció en el pecho de Bruce. Se encontró apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina con un bocado de Thor. Las manos se enredaron en su cabello y fue cien veces mejor que en el Quinjet. Los labios de Thor se separaron debajo de su lengua y suspiró feliz mientras Bruce envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

Bruce odiaba los fanfictions. Pero tal vez podría hacer una excepción.

Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ninguno notó que Clint y Tony se congelaban en la puerta de la cocina, con idénticas expresiones de asombro. Tony golpeó al aire en silencio y Clint articuló — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!— cuando salieron de la habitación.

Los fans podían imaginar todo lo que les gustara. Pero todos los Vengadores shippean GammaHammer.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! El fic que Clint menciona anda rondando por aquí (evidentemente en inglés), así que nomás pregunten y se los paso :3


End file.
